


Didja Ever Think...

by Soul4Sale



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed asks Vikke if he ever thought he could love someone in a diaper. Vikke gives him an interesting response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didja Ever Think...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the bi-monthly prompt on my Lollipop-Couples group on Deviantart. The prompt is ‘Underwear’.

Waking up in the morning was never an easy thing for anyone, leastwise one Josey James. As he got up and grouched into the kitchen, waiting for his cup of coffee and morning smoke, he wore nothing but his diaper and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. 

Vikke leaned on the wall to the kitchen, watching his lover with a soft smile on his lips before it fell. 

“Oi, Vikke, ever think you’d be head over heels for someone in a diaper?” Zed teased, already at his peak this morning. 

“Aye, Skraeling.” Came the deep baritone as he watched his lover shuffle to the table with his drink and crack pipe. “I figured one day I would love someone enough to want a baby, and babies wear diapers. I never fathomed that I would love someone full grown in one, but he is my ‘baby’, as you would put it, so I love him all the same. Diaper and all.”

A little shocked that his attempt at cruelty had been brushed off, Zed simply made his way into the kitchen to get some meat out. He had to feed Chat today, as Mariska wasn’t feeling too good.

**Author's Note:**

> So… It’s short, but I never intended it to be very long. It’s set in the AU Todd and I have going, that will hopefully be posted soon.


End file.
